Survivalist
The Survivalist (レンジャー '''Ranger' in the Japanese version'') is an expert at forest survival, allowing them to navigate the Labyrinth with ease. With their quick hands and quicker wits, they're a force to be reckoned with, picking off their targets one-by-one with deadly precision, destroying their capabilities in the process. Despite their weak defense, their quick reflexes make them a force to be reckoned with on either line of battle. Profile EO1 = |-| EOU= |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EON = Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO1 = |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EON = Skills Etrian Odyssey I EO1= |-| EOU= Etrian Odyssey II EO2 = |-| EO2U = Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Grimoire Stones The Millennium Girl Skills to generate: *'Efficiency': Pass to other fast party members so they can make the most out of Somaprime and Hamaoprime. *'AGI Up': Speed up your slower party members. *'Take/Chop/Mine': Roll all three into a single Grimoire Stone to enable easy harvesting. *'Act First': Allow your party members to occasionally outspeed even rare breed enemies. *'Resuscitate': A parallel to Revive that allows you to resurrect your other Revive users in the field. *'Predator/Awareness': Extra preemptives or blindside protection can make or break any dungeon run. Transferring this onto a Grimoire frees up more skill points to invest in battle skills. Skills best given to Survivalists: *'Unbind, Refresh' (Medic): Quickly purge ailments or binds from the party before the enemy can capitalize on it. *'Sapping/Frailty Curse' (Hexer): Debuffs are best applied at the beginning of turns. *'Penetrator, High Caliber, Vulcan Stance, Double Strike' (Gunner): Your attack options are so sparse you will frequently see yourself using normal attacks a lot. Passives or skills that augment them are appreciated. *'ATK Up': Survivalists don't get this in their skill tree. The Fafnir Knight Skills to generate: *'Natural Instinct': Easily fills in a vacant Grimoire slot in party members to increase resource gathering profits. *'Speed Up': Remedy the drawbacks of the more sluggish party members. *'Trick Step': Reasonably low-costed debuff that, with luck, can literally save lives in boss fights. *'Risk Perception': Passively stopping blindsides can make or break any dungeon run. Skills best given to Survivalists: *'Unbind, Refresh' (Medic): Quickly purge ailments or binds from the party, especially those that prevent dodging, before the enemy can capitalize on it. *'Ailment-inducing Curses' (Hexer): Cripple groups of enemies with debilitating ailments before they can strike. *'Sapping Curse' (Hexer): Weaken threats before they strike. *'Phys ATK Up': Survivalists don't get this in their skill tree. Giving this will increase their damage potential. *'Penetrator' (Gunner): Works marvels when combined with Drop Shot. *'Pre-Initiative' (Ronin): Complements the Survivalist's speed. *'Post-Initiative' (Ronin): Raises evasion rate to increase chance of getting to fire a stronger Hazy Arrow. *'Vital Shut, Mind Shut' (Fafnir): Utilize the Survivalist's strong Agility and Luck to bind enemy body parts. Leg bind can already be taken care of with Disabling Shot. Subclassing Survivalists in Nexus are capable of subclassing to increase their battle options. Subclasses for Survivalist *'Ronin' and Highlanders are very straightforward picks for the combat Survivalist, due to access to Phys ATK Up to improve the Survivalist's damage. Ronin can further supplant with Duel and Upper Stance for more damage, while Highlanders have HP Up and Phys DEF Up to improve survivability. *'Ninjas' further amplify the Survivalist's own evasive skills for those focused on dodge-tanking with Hazy Arrow. Concealment offers a passive evasion bonus, and in case of a powerful attack being telegraphed, Ninpo: Flight and Ninpo: Evasion can dramatically raise evasion. Mystic Calm and Proficiency are also good passives to improve the Survivalist's battle efficiency, and Status ATK Up can improve the Survivalist's Blind Arrow success rate. *'Farmers' have several passives devoted to improving overall exploration efficiency. The important skill to work towards is Double Crop and another Nature's Blessing to increase the valuable item yield. *'Landsknechts' offer Initiative and Proficiency which the Survivalist can easily capitalize off without any further setup. This also amplifies the strength of the team moving after them. Phys DEF Up can remedy some of the Survivalist's fragility, and Single Devotion is a great offense passive as a majority of the Survivalist's skills are solely Stab. Survivalist as Subclass Survivalists are usually taken as a subclass for the support options they offer. Quick Step, while expensive, is important in emergencies to force skills before the enemy can act. Their field skills are also great for better safety in the labyrinth. *'Sovereigns' take the subclass for Quick Step and Speed Up to offset their low Agility, letting them deploy their buffs faster without needing to push them all the way to maximum level. Bow attacks are also used when the Sovereign gets a chance to go on the offensive. *'Farmers' have the best direct synergy with the Survivalist subclass. Efficiency dovetails nicely with their Force Boost to keep the party healed, and Sorting Skill expands on inventory space so that the party can bring home a greater haul. The Survivalist's own Bow attack skills can allow the Farmer to actively contribute to damage. Gallery ForgotTheWarpWires.png|You brought the Warp Wires, right? RIGHT?! Survivalist.png|Survivalist Skill Tree EO1ExplorersLog4(Survivalist).png|My party was facing grave danger against a group of FOEs. I hid so I wouldn't be noticed by the enemy, and stayed there until it was my chance to strike. It's a Survivalist skill, called Cloak, where we blend in with the shadows. Luckily, the battle ended without me having to attack. I came out of the brush and congratulated my comrades. That's when our leader looked at me and said, "Huh...? You were here today?" Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes